


The IKEA Curse

by dickspeightjrs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Best Friends, Bickering, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Old Married Couple, Roommates, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickspeightjrs/pseuds/dickspeightjrs
Summary: “Fine,” Castiel relented, “but you can’t complain about my furniture choices.”“I can when you’re trying to convince me that a JONAXEL is better than a KALLAX!” Dean exclaimed.In which Dean and Castiel go furniture shopping for their new apartment and everyone thinks they're married.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	The IKEA Curse

“We’re getting nowhere, Cas.” Dean grumbled. “Let’s just hurry up and pick something so we can move on.” 

Castiel sent an exasperated look to his best friend. “You’re the one who found an apartment for us that doesn’t come with furniture.” 

“I already told you, it was a good deal!” Dean insisted. 

Dean and Castiel had been best friends since they’d been assigned as roommates in freshman year of college. Despite Dean’s initial impression of Cas being that the guy was a little weird and didn’t always understand Dean’s references, they ended up becoming fast friends. 

They carried on rooming together through college but now they’d graduated they’d decided it would be easier to carry on living together in their own place. They knew they could live together and neither of them would ever be able to afford their own place with their mountain of student debt.

So that’s how they found themselves in Ikea on a busy Saturday afternoon, bickering over what they should get to furnish their new apartment. 

“Fine,” Castiel relented, “but you can’t complain about my furniture choices.”

“I can when you’re trying to convince me that a JONAXEL is better than a KALLAX!” Dean exclaimed. Castiel could be a little out there with his taste and Dean could dig it most of the time but he had to put his foot down now.

“But a KALLAX is so generic, Dean, everyone has one!” Castiel responded in earnest. 

“I don’t give a crap about anyone else, we’re the only ones living in our apartment. You think Sam is gonna care about what shelves we have when he comes to stay?”

Castiel sighed but didn’t answer. 

They continued walking around the showroom, reluctantly pointing out other items of furniture that they thought the other might like in an attempt to actually agree on something. 

It was not going well. 

Eventually, Castiel spotted the toilets and pulled Dean to the side. “I need to go to the bathroom. Wait here, then we’ll go and try to pick out a couch.” He walked off, not waiting for Dean to answer. 

Dean rolled his eyes and groaned to himself, leaning his head against the wall behind him. This day was never ending. Their friendship may have withstood a lot over the past few years of living together but who knew it would be a trip to Ikea that really tested it. 

An amused chuckle came from next to Dean. He looked to his left to find a middle-aged woman with a small smirk on her face. She seemed to be waiting for someone in the bathroom too. 

“You two remind me of my husband and I. That’s exactly what we were like with our first home after we got married.” She smiled and then gave Dean a thoughtful look. “But it soon settles and you realise being with each other is more important than what shelves you have in the living room.” 

Dean spluttered. “W-we’re not married. We’re not even together.” He quickly explained. “We’re just friends.” 

The woman gave Dean a knowing look. “That’s exactly what me and my husband used to say to people before we got together.” 

Dean felt his heart rate increase in panic. He’d accepted his true feelings for Castiel a long time ago but that didn’t mean he wanted to do anything about them. There was no way he’d risk his friendship with Cas over some stupid feelings. 

A delicate hand touched Dean on the arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. The woman regarded him with a concerned look. “Don’t worry yourself, sweetheart, it’ll happen.” She reassured him. 

Dean was saved from answering by Castiel coming out of the bathroom. He looked between Dean and the woman but didn’t say anything, just asking Dean if he was ready to carry on.

As they left, Dean gave one last glance to the woman who only gave him an encouraging look in return. 

Dean tried to clear his head as they moved through the store to the couches. He let himself be distracted by the various options on display but all he really wanted now was to lie down on one of them and never get up. 

“Which one do you like the look of Dean?” Castiel asked kindly, oblivious to Dean’s internal turmoil. 

“I don’t know, man. Let’s just choose one and get out of here.” Dean mumbled. He didn’t like the turn this day has taken. Suddenly everything felt entirely too domestic and it showed Dean everything that he could never have. 

Castiel finally sensed the change in Dean. With a frown he asked, “Is everything okay, Dean? I know we’ve been at odds today but it feels like there’s something else going on.” 

“I’m fine, dude. Just feeling tired, I guess.” Dean shrugged off Cas’ concern. 

“Okay..” Castiel squinted in disbelief, clearly he knew Dean wasn’t telling the truth but he didn’t press him on the issue. “We could ask someone who works here what they recommend? It might get us out of here faster.” He suggested.

And that’s one of the things Dean loved about Cas. His ability to sense when Dean didn’t want to talk about whatever was bothering him, but instead he gave Dean support in other ways. If he’d had an argument with Sam, Cas would be there silently putting on one of Dean’s favourite movies. When Dean had failed a test he’d studied really hard for, Cas had been there wordlessly putting together Dean’s favourite pie. 

Despite his awkwardness around other people, and his tendency to miss social cues, Castiel could always read Dean, and he knew when to get Dean to talk and when to just be present for him. Castiel knew him like no one else did.

Dean loved him so much. 

Taking a small steadying breath through his nose, Dean nodded silently at Castiel’s suggestion. He just wanted to go out, get drunk and forget all about this day. Maybe Castiel could come back by himself to finish choosing their furniture. Dean knew he’d end up loving whatever Cas chose because it would just be wholly and completely  _ Cas _ . Cas who had strange quirks and questionable taste but who Dean admired with every fibre of his being. Cas wasn’t stupid, he knew he was different to other people and Dean loved that about him. 

“Excuse me?” Castiel got the attention of a girl wearing a vest with ‘Ikea’ written across the back, and ushered her over. 

As she approached, Dean’s mood rose slightly spotting her Baby Yoda pin tacked to her uniform. Charlie, as her name badge read, clearly had an awesome taste in movies. 

“Hi!” Charlie greeted enthusiastically, red hair jostling with the energy buzzing through her. “How can I help you?” 

“We’re looking for a couch,” Castiel supplied, “and we were wondering if you could recommend one? Our apartment isn’t the biggest but we’d need something that would be large enough to seat us both.” 

“I know exactly the one!” Charlie beamed. “It’s just over here,” she said, gesturing towards a collection of couches on the other side of the room. She guided them through the maze of different fabrics and colours to a rather understated looking, dark-coloured, two seat couch. “It doesn’t look like much but it’s super comfy - give it a try!” She encouraged. 

Dean and Castiel looked briefly at each other before seating themselves on the couch. Dean had to admit, she was right. The couch was certainly comfier than it looked. “I like it.” He stated. Castiel nodded in agreement. 

“I’m glad!” Charlie smiled. “I thought you guys would. My girlfriend and I actually have this couch and it’s perfect for movie nights.”

Blood started rushing in Dean’s ears. 

“Really? Dean has been trying to get me to watch more of his favourite movies recently. We’ve just started watching the ones with the Avengers.” Castiel stated. He turned to Dean to include him in the conversation but Dean had closed in on himself again. He knew exactly where this conversation was heading. 

“Ah they’re awesome, especially Black Widow. Scarlett Johansson is a goddess.” Charlie chattered, completely unaware of Dean not joining in with the conversation. “And if you guys are anything like me and my girlfriend, it’s great for when you fall asleep together during said movie nights. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love a trip to The Shire as much as the next person but those movies are super long. But, this couch is deep enough that it can easily fit two adults lying together. And possibly moving together if you catch my drift..” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows with a playful smirk.

And Dean’s brain just snapped. 

“We’re not together!” He insisted sharply. 

Charlie went quiet. “My mistake. I apologise, I shouldn’t have assumed. Let me know if you guys need anything else.” And with that, she slinked off. Which was probably best considering the look Castiel was now giving Dean. 

“I know there’s something wrong and I was trying to give you space but now you’re being rude to complete strangers. What is going on?” Castiel demanded in a harsh whisper as he rose from where they’d been seated. 

Dean cringed internally at Castiel’s tone. Cas was one of the happiest, most cheerful people he’d ever met, Dean hated that he was the one who made him sound like that.

“It’s just, everyone seems to think we’re  _ married _ , or at least together.” Dean tried to explain, looking up to Castiel from the couch. 

Castiel interrupted before Dean could continue. “What do you mean ‘everyone’?” He questioned. 

“Uh,” Dean stumbled. “While you were in the bathroom, this lady started talking to me and, well, she thought we were married.” Castiel just gave Dean a look that told him to elaborate. “Well, don’t you think it’s super crazy that people think we’re together? I mean come on, man.” Dean scoffed, trying to cover his nervous anticipation of Castiel’s answer. He really didn’t want to hear Castiel laugh off the idea of them dating but he also couldn’t face letting Castiel know his true feelings. 

“Wow,” Castiel breathed, “is the idea of being with me really that awful?” 

Wait. _ What?  _

Dean’s brain screeched to a halt. That was not where he was expecting Castiel to take this. 

“I know I’m a little weird,” Castiel continued, “and people don’t always get me. But I thought you did.” 

Dean couldn’t speak. He just stood there stunned with the way Castiel had responded. 

Realising he wasn’t going to get a response from his friend, Castiel sighed and turned away from Dean. He turned back to give Dean a dejected look. “You can choose the furniture, whatever you want will be fine. I’m going home,” he said. 

Castiel’s retreating back made Dean finally spring into action and he jumped to his feet. ‘Woah, Cas, wait a second.” He gripped the top of Castiel’s arm, forcing the other man to turn and face him. He was met with the saddest blue eyes Dean had ever seen. 

Dean moved them into a more secluded area of the showroom, away from prying ears and eyes. They’d already been getting looks from some of their fellow customers. 

“Where the hell did that come from, Cas?” Dean begged for an answer. 

“It’s just been a long day, ignore me.” Castiel said as he tried to move past Dean. “Everyone else does,” he whispered.

But Dean stopped him with a hand to his chest. “Bullshit. What’s happening?” 

Castiel locked his eyes and held Dean’s gaze with a completely defeated look. “What’s happening is that I’m in love with you.” He answered in an unaffected monotone. “Is that what you wanted to hear? I’m in love with you, so it hurts to hear you be so against even the  _ notion _ of us being together.” He remained standing in place, just watching and waiting for Dean’s reaction. 

Dean couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that this wasn’t a dream that he’d wake up from any second. He’d never let himself hope that Castiel would ever feel the same as he did. 

“H-how long have you felt this way?” Dean stuttered. 

“Since freshman year.” Castiel answered. 

All this time Castiel had felt the same?

“Damnit, Cas.” Dean said with an exasperated tone, shaking his head in disbelief.

It was clearly the wrong thing to say. Castiel cringed, screwing his face up at Dean’s words and he looked heartbroken once again. God, Dean  _ hated _ it. 

“It’s fine, Dean. I understand. I’ll leave and find somewhere else to live. I apologise for making things awkward between us.”

“Cas, you ain’t going anywhere.” Dean commanded as he moved to block Castiel’s path. 

“Dean, just drop it.” Castiel said through gritted teeth, heartbreak being replaced with anger. He stepped around Dean to leave but Dean stopped him once again only this time it was with a simple light touch to his hand. He couldn’t let Castiel leave.

Dean couldn’t believe what a mess this had all turned into. His heart was all over the place. First, he was elated that Castiel felt the same but seeing the downtrodden look on his best friend’s face broke his heart too. He’d do anything not to see that expression again.

“Please, wait.” Dean whispered. 

“Why, Dean? So I can stand here in the middle of Ikea and be rejected and humiliated?” Castiel bit out. 

“No,” Dean said firmly, irritated at Castiel’s reluctance to hear him out, “so you can shut up and listen for one goddamn second.” 

“Why should I?” Castiel demanded. 

“Because I love you too, you moron!” Dean shouted. Though, he internally cringed at his choice of words. Castiel was in no way a moron. He was actually much smarter than Dean. But sometimes he got so wrapped up in himself that he couldn’t see what was right in front of him. (Though Dean was minutely aware of his own tendency to be like that too.) 

Now it was Castiel’s turn to be shocked into a stunned silence. Dean took it as his cue to continue. 

“You’re so constantly blinded by thinking badly about yourself because of what other people say that you couldn’t see that I’ve been here waiting for you all this time.” Dean explained. 

“B-but you’ve been with other people.” Castiel stammers, eyes darting in confusion. 

_ Fuck _ . Castiel would never believe Dean was interested in him too. He wasn’t like Dean, he didn’t believe in casual sex. He only wanted meaningful relationships. Knowing Dean had been with other people probably made Cas think it would never happen between them. God,  _ he _ was the fucking moron. 

Dean was quick to reassure Castiel of the truth. “Yeah, but they were only ever one night stands. When I was completely drunk and stupid. Why d’ya think I never brought anyone home for you to meet?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked bashfully down at his feet. “I suppose I thought you just didn’t want them to meet me. That I’d embarrass you or something.” 

“Oh, man, Cas. What have we been doing?” Dean shook his head and finally let out a chuckle. 

Castiel lifted his gaze to meet Dean’s eyes, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Wasting time?” 

Dean let out a happy bark of laughter and nodded before finally pulling his best friend into a long overdue kiss. They both smiled against each other’s lips, pleased to, at long last, be on the same page. 

“Ahh! I knew it!” The two men were separated by the sound of Charlie’s voice. They turned away from each other to send her identical questioning looks. “The FÄRLÖV always works.” She explained and pointed a knowing finger at them both. “But, if you go back to try it again, you will have to buy it if you go any further in your shenanigans.” 

Both men flushed red. “I think we’re just gonna go.” Dean said, slipping his hand into Castiel’s and walking him towards the exit. “But, thanks for your help.” He threw over his shoulder back to her as they rounded the corner. 

Honestly, furniture shopping could wait. Right now they each had a ratty old bed waiting in their apartment and, frankly, that was all they needed. 

They stopped at the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. Dean chanced a glance at Castiel and saw the beaming, shy smile across his best friend’s -  _ boyfriend’s? _ \- face. He knew then that he’d do anything to keep it there. Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand, letting him know that he felt the same way. 

The elevator arrived and they stepped in, it was blissfully empty and Dean thought for a second that he might suggest that they carry on where they left off in their few seconds of privacy. 

But, as the doors began to close a hand shot in to stop them closing. They opened to reveal the same lady from earlier with a man who must be the husband she talked about. Her eyes flashed with recognition when she saw Dean. He blushed at being caught holding Castiel’s hand less than an hour after he’d assured her they weren’t together. That they’d  _ never _ be together.

After taking in their joined hands, the lady looked up and smiled brightly at Dean. “I see you got married in the last hour. Congratulations.” She smirked teasingly, triumphant that she had been right earlier. Dean just murmured a small ‘thank you’ while Castiel and the woman’s husband gave each other confused looks. 

The rest of the short journey to the ground floor was completed in silence. 

Dean knew they’d reached the bottom when he felt the soft thud of the carrier settling on the ground. 

As the doors opened and Castiel gestured for the woman and her husband to go ahead of them, the woman turned back to Dean with an amused glint in her eye. “Just be careful not to get divorced when it comes to putting together your new furniture.”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that. There was no chance of that happening. No matter what, he had Castiel now and there was no way he was ever letting him go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](https://dickspeightjrs.tumblr.com/). (Follow me?)
> 
> Comment and give a kudos if you liked?


End file.
